No me olvides
by Hechicera de la noche
Summary: Jinx y Kid flash han sido novios 6 meses pero ¿la felicidad durara para siempre? La pareja deberá afrontar muchas cosas para poder estar juntos, ¿podrá su amor sobrevivir al tiempo y a una "muerte"?
1. Goodbye

**Nota ****de autor: esto transcurre un tiempo después de ''Todos Unidos''**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Goodbye (Adiós)<span>**

Jinx y Kid flash han estado saliendo hace seis meses. Estaban instalados temporalmente en la Torre T junto a otros titanes honorarios como Argenta y Wonder Girl.

Ese día parecía un San Valentín oficial en la Torre ya que todas las parejas estaban especialmente acarameladas. Robin y Stafire estaban en la terraza tomados de la mano observando el crepúsculo; Raven estaba en el sillón recostada leyendo un libro y Chico Bestia estaba al lado de ella con una mano alrededor de su cintura. Pero donde estaban Jinx y Kid flash? Nada más y nada menos que en la habitación de Terra, que era ahora el cuarto temporal de Jinx, recostados en su cama besándose apasionadamente.

Kid estaba sobre ella con una mano alrededor de su cintura y Jinx tenia un brazo alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo. Se separan para tomar aire y cuando pueden recuperar el aliento se dicen al mismo tiempo:

-Te amo- ambos lanzan un pequeña risa por haberse dicho sus sentimientos al mismo tiempo.

Se quedaron contemplando la mirada del otro hasta que se escucho la voz de Cyborg por los altas voces de la Torre y un gemido por parte de las parejas al ser interrumpidos

-Chicos, no es que quiera interrumpirlos pero ya es tarde, no creen que deberíamos cenar?- dijo el hombre mitad robot. A algunos de los titanes les rugió la panza y decidieron que lo mejor seria comer ya.

Mientras comían unas pastas que Cyborg había preparado a las apuradas comenzaron a bombardear a Cyborg con preguntas de donde había estado toda la tarde

-Creí que no lo habían notado- dijo él algo nervioso

-O si que lo notamos- dijo la pelirosa

-¿Donde estabas amigo Cyborg?- pregunto Star

-¿En una cita?- pregunto el chico verde

-Emm, pues...- trato de decir el androide

-Vamos Cy, cuéntanos- insistió el pelirrojo

-Emmm... no creen que es hora de ir a dormir?- dijo tratando de cambiar de tema Cy

-Pero si recién son las 7pm y aun no terminamos de cenar cuestiono Chico Bestia pero Cyborg ya se había ido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a su habitación.

-Creo que estaba algo apurado- argumento la tamaraneana

-Yo creo que algo nervioso- comento Raven

Un par de horas más tarde todos los titanes se fueron a dormir, excepto cierta parejita que continuaba besándose en la cama de la novia.

-Te amo- le susurro Kid a Jinx cuando se separaron para respirar

-Te amo demasiado- le respondió ella en un susurro cuando pudo recuperar el aire

Él rápidamente se agachó y la besó con fuerza. Jinx dejo escapar un gemido suave. Él continuó besándola, se deslizó suavemente desde su cuello hacia su hombro. La beso sonriendo ligeramente, ella dejó escapar un gemido.

Y así continuo la noche, con mucho amor y lujuria después. Esa noche, él la hizo suya.

A la mañana siguiente ambos adolescentes se despertaron en los brazos del otro. Se miraron y sonrieron con esa tonta sonrisa de enamorados.

-Buenos días- dijo Kid

-Mm, buenos días- dijo ella de manera coqueta

-¿Como dormiste?-

-Excelente- dijo ella a corta distancia de sus labios hasta unirlos en un corto beso.

-Te amo- le susurro al oído Kid

-Yo también te amo, mi amor- dijo ella dulcemente muy cerca de sus labios. Kid le tomó la mejilla y rompió la distancia entre ellos para darle un beso muy apasionado.

Se quedaron así unos minutos más, abrazados, hasta que los llamaron para desayunar.

Se vistieron y fueron a desayunar.

-Buenos días queridos amigos- saludo alegremente Starfire

-Buenos días- dijo Jinx con un tono algo cansado

-¿Que hay para desayunar?- preguntó Kid

-Sírvete lo que quieras Kid, yo también estoy algo cansado y no tengo muchas energías para preparar el desayuno- dijo Cy con un tono realmente cansado- estuve casi toda la noche trabajando en un nuevo invento para mejorar los comunicadores-

-No te preocupes Cy, nosotros nos encargaremos del desayuno- dijo Robin poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo

- Amigo Cyborg, ¿Y si vas a descansar un poco?-propuso la extraterrestre. En ese momento la sala se ilumino de una luz rojiza, alguien estaba robando el banco principal de Jump City ubicado en el centro de la ciudad.

-Titanes, andando- ordenó su líder

Al llegar al centro de la ciudad vieron quienes eran los que estaban robando el banco:La Colmena Cinco.

-Miren quienes están aquí, chicos. Los Teen Tontos- dijo Gizmo

-Me preguntaba cuando nos volveríamos a ver- dijo Ojo lanzando una mirada a Jinx

-Basta de charla- dijo Mamuth- tengo ganas de hacerlos puré.- Y dicho esto se lanzaron al ataque.

-Kid flash, tu llévate a esas personas de aquí- ordeno Robin señalando a todos los que estaban dentro del banco realizando su trabajo o retirando dinero. Kid asintió con la cabeza y se apresuro a sacarlos de ahí.

-Titanes, al ataque!- y dicho esto comenzó la pelea.

Gizmo lanzo un par de bombas hacia donde estaba Argenta y Wonder Girl. Las esquivaron volando un poco pero el objetivo de las bombas no era estallar sino liberar un gas nervioso que las durmió fácilmente.

Starfire estaba peleando contra Mamuth. La tamaraneana era muy fuerte y logro noquear al gigante.

-No comprendo, todo esto solo para robar un banco?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Deben de estar tramando algo- dijo el líder y no se equivocaba.

Jinx fue con Ojo

-No quisiera hacer esto, pero si tengo que hacerlo lo haré- dijo Jinx antes de lanzar una serie de hexagonales que le dieron muy fuerte a Ojo dejándolo fuera de combate. La pelirosa lo miro con tristeza.

-Traidora- escucho decir la de ojos rosados detrás de ella.

-Gizmo?- pregunto ella

-Quien más!- grito el pequeño genio- vas a pagar por esto- y dicho esto fue lanzando pequeñas bombas que Jinx esquivo fácilmente pero no se daba cuenta que estos movimientos la estaban llevando a un callejón sin salida hasta que choco con la pared.

-Que quieres?- pregunto Jinx

-Solo que pagues por lo que has hecho- le respondió Gizmo y le lanzo una bomba que la pelirosa esquivo con facilidad pero no iba para ella. La bomba exploto contra el muro en el que estaba apoyada y lo derrumbo. Los escombros cayeron sobre la chica que atraía la mala suerte.

De repente la Colmena se retiró sin decir más y los titanes descubren el verdadero objetivo del robo.

Cuando Kid flash llega de dejar a las personas en un lugar seguro ve a Star y Argenta llorando, a Raven y Wonder Gir con la cabeza gacha y a los chicos con caras tristes.

-Chicos, que paso aquí? Donde esta Jinx?- preguntó algo preocupado el pelirrojo

-Wally, ella, pues... esos escombros le cayeron encima- dijo el petirrojo señalando el lugar donde había estado Jinx mientras veía como a Kid se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas.

-Al parecer- continuo Robin- el objetivo del robo era ese, traer a Jinx hasta aquí para...- el pelinegro no pudo seguir porque se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

-No no no- decía el pelirrojo mientras lloraba. Fue corriendo hacia los escombros a tratar de sacarlos pero eran muy pesados. Sintió la mano de Cy sobre su hombro.

-Tenemos que encontrarla, tal vez sigue viva- decía Kid sin creérsela- tiene que estarlo!-

-Amigo Kid flash tranquilo- dijo Star tratando de consolarlo

-Como puedes decir eso!- dijo Kid enojado- la mujer que amo esta muerta!- dijo entre lagrimas pero sintió los brazos de Starfire

-No me dejaste terminar- dijo Star dulcemente- tranquilo, que estaremos aquí para usted- continuó con una pequeña sonrisa. Kid no respondió solo la abrazo fuerte.

Cuando pudo hablar dijo

-Han encontrado el... digo, la han encontrado?- dijo secándose unas lagrimas

-No- dijo algo sorprendido Robin- no hay nada debajo de los escombros-

-QUE?- dijeron todos al unísono

-Lo que escucharon, ella no esta aquí!-

-Entonces puede ser que...- dijo Kid ilusionado- ...que ella aun este viva, pero... donde esta?-

* * *

><p><strong>Primer capitulo terminado<strong>

**Comenten para animarme a continuarlo :)**

**El titulo se debe a la canción de Avril Lavigne ''Goodbye''**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ya tengo más o menos una idea de lo que sigue de la historia y hasta de como terminara, fue un momento de inspiración :)**


	2. When you're gone

**Nota del autor: Perdonen la tardanza **

* * *

><p><strong>When you're gone (Cuando te has ido)<strong>

La búsqueda ha comenzado

Kid ha estado buscando a Jinx por todo el mundo. No quiere creer que se fue pero la alternativa de Robin no lo hace sentir mejor.

-Posiblemente volvió a ser villana- dijo Robin cuando se estaba por cumplir un año desde la desaparición de Jinx

-No! Como puedes decir eso?- dijo Kid algo enojado por que culpaba a la mujer que amaba de seguir siendo una villana

-Piénsalo Wally, el robo pudo haber sido una fachada-

-Ella no participaría de algo como eso- dijo Kid defendiéndola

-Como lo sabes? No llevabas ni un año de conocerla!-

-Solo lo se, no la conoces como yo-

-Es cierto, yo la conozco de una manera objetiva, no estoy enamorado de ella!- dijo el petirrojo elevando el tono de voz aún más. Kid no respondió, solo se fue enojado de la habitación.

Cuando caminaba por el pasillo principal se choco con Raven que estaba leyendo un libro.

-Lo siento- dijeron ambos

-Kid, como estas con todo esto?- pregunto algo preocupada Raven. Kid la miro y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas

-Como voy a estar? Jinx esta desaparecida, posiblemente nunca la encuentre, y Robin piensa que ella volvió a ser un villano- dijo él y una lagrima se resbalo por su mejilla

-¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?- pregunto ella

-Buscarla hasta encontrarla-

-Pero, y si nunca la encuentras? y si ella esta...ya sabes-

-No quiero ni pensar en esa posibilidad- respondió el pelirrojo con tristeza en la voz

Raven lo ve alejarse y decide que si él empeora su estado tomará cartas en el asunto.

Kid cerró con fuerza la puerta de su habitación temporal que se estaba volviendo permanente. Decidió quedarse en la torre un tiempo más por si había noticias de donde podría estar Jinx.

Se recostó en su cama. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Esperaba con todo el corazón que Jinx estuviera bien, pero con el pasar del tiempo esa posibilidad se estaba desvaneciendo.

Decidió seguir la rutina de todos los días: dar vueltas al mundo y preguntar a toda la población si alguien había visto a un chica de cabello y ojos rosados. Cada vez había menos lugares en los que buscar, y las posibilidades se acababan.

La extrañaba, eso no había ni que decirlo. La seguía amando, y eso nunca cambiaría. Esta segunda opción era la que le preocupaba más a sus compañeros: que él nunca la supere y nunca siga adelante.

Mientras Kid seguía lamentando la perdida de su amada, los demás titanes trataban se hacer que él la olvide pero sabían que no sería fácil.

-¿Y si le persentamos a alguien más?- pregunto Chico bestia

-Lo conozco, eso no será suficiente- dijo Robin

-Estoy de acuerdo con Robin, tal vez que se encuentre con un viejo amor?- propuso Star

-Humm, la única chica que se me ocurre es Linda Park pero no creo que quiera volver a verla, sobre todo en esta situación- dijo el petirrojo

-Pero porque? si la amo una vez la podría volver a amar- dijo la pelirroja

-El problema es que ellos rompieron de una manera algo fuerte pero talvez si comienzan como amigos y vuelve a ver en ella las cosas de las cuales una vez se enamoro podría haber una posibilidad de que él olvide a Jinx. Pero solo una.- aclaro Robin

-No va a basta con que él la vuelva a encontrar, va a ser necesario que supere a Jinx, y yo se como- propuso Raven

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- preguntó Cy

-Podría hacer un conjuro para que él la olvide, pero la magia no puede contra el amor y mucho menos uno tan fuerte como este- dijo la hechicera- pero podría resultar hasta que él vuelva a ver a Jinx- continuó

-Será suficiente- concluyó el líder

-Creo que no deberíamos jugar con los sentimientos de nuestro amigo- dijo Starfire

-Es por una buena causa y la única manera- repuso Cyborg

-Esas palabras siempre se usan para justificar una mala acción- dijo algo enojada la extraterrestre

-Star, por favor...- trato de decir Robin pero Starfire ya se había ido algo enojada volando a su habitación

-Lo tomo mejor de lo que pense- dijo medio en broma Chico bestia pero todos lo miraron con miradas matadoras

-Yo hablaré luego con ella- dijo el petirrojo- por ahora, Raven prepara ese conjuro-

-Esta bien- dijo Raven con algo de preocupación por la reacción de Star

En la habitación de Kid flash...

Alguien toca la puerta.

-No quiero hablar, Raven!- grito desde de la habitación Kid

-No soy Raven, soy yo amigo, Starfire- dijo ella dulcemente

-Ah... esta bien pasa- dijo kid

-Querido amigo, te encuentras bien?-

-Como me puedo encontrar?- dijo él levando la voz. Esta reacción entristeció un poco a la chica.

Kid, al ver que había hecho que su amiga estuviera triste dijo

-Star, lo lamento. Tú no tienes la culpa de todo esto-

-Esta bien, entiendo que estés frustrado-

-Pero es que nadie entiende como me siento-

-Yo algo lo puedo entender-

-Como?- preguntó

-Una vez, Robin desapareció, Slade lo tenía, pero hasta que pude saber donde estaba me sentía tan imponente e inútil por no poder hacer nada, lo tuyo es algo más fuerte-

Kid flash solo se limito a bajar la cabeza y comenzar a llorar de nuevo. Star se quedo con él un rato.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Raven...

_Solo hace falta un ingrediente más y el conjuro estará terminado, solo espero que funcione bien. No se que tan fuerte es el amor que le tiene Wally a Jinx._

Pensaba Raven mientras buscaba en un cajón el ingrediente correcto.

-Aquí esta- dijo en voz alta una vez encontrado el ingrediente- Azatah Mitrion Zinthos!- y dichas estas palabras el conjuro estaba terminado. Lo único que faltaba era usarlo.

_¿Donde esta Wally? Seguro que en su habitación, pues vamos a probarlo._

Y Raven se encaminó al cuarto del pelirrojo justo cuando Star estaba saliendo.

-Hola Star- dijo raven

-Ese es el conjuro, verdad?- pregunto algo molesta la tamaraneana

-Si, no hay otra opción, tu entiendes, verdad?-

-Entiendo muchas cosas, pero nunca entenderé que jueguen con los sentimientos de nuestro amigo- respondió Star con algo de veneno en la voz y simplemente se fue, no quería ver lo que iba a pasar.

Raven se entristeció un poco por la reacción de su mejor amiga pero estaba disidida a lo que iba a hacer.

-Wally puede pasar?- preguntó la pelivioleta

-Esta bien- dijo con la voz algo entrecortada por haber estado llorando- ¿Qué tiene esa botellita?- preguntó Kid intrigado por el contenido de ese fransquito.

-Ah, esto es una bebida gaseosa- mintió Raven- ¿Quieres?- preguntó a Kid

-Esta bien- dijo sin darle mucha importancia y sin ser consciente de lo que su contenido le causaría.

Tomo la mitad de la botella lo cual fue suficiente para que el conjuro tuviera efecto.

-¿Y que vas a hacer con el tema de Jinx?- preguntó inocentemente Raven

-Creo que lo mejor es dejarla en el pasado, fue hace mucho tiempo, es mejor ver nuevas alternativas- respondió él con una total naturalidad.

Raven sonrió suavemente, su trabajo había terminado y con éxito.

¿Pero que pasó con Jinx todo este tiempo?

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo capitulo terminado<strong>

**Por favor comenten **

**El titulo del capitulo se debe a la canción de Avril Lavigne ''When you're gone''**

**Créanme****, me dolió tanto como a ustedes que Kid se ''olvide'' de Jinx :( y peor que luego aparezca esa Linda Park (que es con la que se casa Wally en el comics ''The Flash'') **

**Espero que les haya gustado (a pesar de eso jeje)**

**Les pediría que escucharan las canciones en las que se basan los capitulos para entender mejor porque elegí esa canción para el título :)**


	3. I'm with you

**_Nota de autor: Lamento la tardanza. Es que eh estado trabajando en otra historia que se me ocurrió hace ya algún tiempo. Y ademas con los preparativos de un viaje jeje_**

****_Disclaimer:__ Teen Titans no me pertenece. Le pertenece a WB y DC comics._****

* * *

><p><strong><span>I'm with you (Estoy contigo)<span>**

* * *

><p><span>Un año atrás:<span>

_mm, donde estoy? argh la cabeza me da vueltas, que paso?_

Pensaba Jinx algo mareada

_Estoy en una... una jaula? se parece a la que pusimos a Kid flash cuando lo capturamos... Wally! que paso?_

—Parece que la bella durmiente al fin despertó— dijo una voz, pero Jinx no podía identificar de donde provenía ya que el que habló se ocultaba en las sombras.

—¿Quién eres?— preguntó algo confundida la pelirosa

—Esta bien que hace mucho que no nos vemos, pero ya me olvidaste?— dijo la figura caminando hacia la luz

—Ojo— dijo Jinx una vez identificada la persona— Estamos en la base dela Colmena5, verdad?— Ojo solo se limito a asentir.

—¿Cómo llegue aquí?— preguntó suavemente la chica ya que aún se sentía muy mareada

—Pasaste mucho tiempo inconsciente— le dijo el cíclope— es lógico que no recuerdes lo que ocurrió.

—¿Pero que ocurrió? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué quieren hacer?— ella comenzó a elevar la voz

—Jinx, tranquila— dijo él tratando inútilmente de calmarla

—Como quieres que este tranquila!— ella ahora estaba gritando— me tienen aquí encerrada y estuve inconciente por quién sabe cuanto tiempo!

—Tres meses.

—¿Qué?

—Estuviste inconsciente tres meses— repitió Ojo

—Eso no puede ser- dijo sin entender Jinx— ¿Como pude estar dormida tres meses?

—Al parecer estabas algo delicada cuando paso todo esto— le respondió él con algo de suavidad

—¿Como que algo delicada?— dijo la pelirosa asustándose un poco

—Jinx, no se como decirte esto pero... estas embarazada— dijo el cíclope finalmente

—¿QUE? Pero eso no puede ser, para quedar embaraza se tiene que tener...— y en ese momento recordó la noche que había estado con Wally— o tal vez si puede ser— dijo la pelirosa todavía sin creer lo que pasaba

—Es de Kid flash, verdad?— dijo Ojo con algo de tristeza en la voz. Jinx solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

Se toco la panza y efectivamente estaba algo más gorda.

—Ojo tienes que sacarme de aquí, por favor— dijo Jinx con tono de suplica

—¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?— preguntó él con algo de veneno en la voz

—Por favor, no se lo que los demás me puedan a hacer a mi o a mi bebe.

—Aún no me has dado una buena razón, tú nos traicionaste.

—Por favor, no se cuanto tiempo más podré aguantar en estas condiciones, no te pido lastima solo un poco de humanidad— ella lo miro con suplica

—De acuerdo, pero no te prometo que los demás no irán a buscarte— dijo él rindiéndose

—Gracias, solo necesito un poco de tiempo hasta que nazca el bebe y lo ponga a salvo.

Ojo abrió la jaula y la ayudo a salir.

—Ahí esta la salida.

—Gracias— le dijo ella y lo abrazó

—Ahora vete antes de que cambie de opinión y le diga a los demás que escapaste— dijo Ojo intentando sonar malvado.

Jinx se fue rápidamente pero estaba peor de lo que creía. Todo el cuerpo le dolía y demasiado fuerte como para soportarlo. Comenzó a sentirse mareada y se desmayo.

Se despertó en lo que parecía un hospital y con la panza mucho más grande de lo que recordaba.

—¿Dónde estoy?— preguntó algo desorientada

—Señorita, este es el hospital principal de Jump City— le dijo un médico

—Esta bien, otra pregunta: ¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?

—Usted fue encontrada hace unos meses desmayada a unas pocas cuadras de este hospital, la trajeron y hemos estado cuidando de usted y de su embarazo desde entonces— dijo despacio el médico para que no le cayera tan de pronto la noticia a Jinx

—¿Alguien sabe que estoy aquí?— dijo ella algo desesperada porque temía quela Colmenasupiera que ella estaba ahí o que Wally no hubiera sabido de ella en mucho tiempo

—Usted esta aquí desde casi 6 meses.

Jinx quedo atónita frente a la noticia. No podía creer que su estado haya sido tan malo como para estar inconsciente 6 meses más.

—Esto no puede estar pasando— dijo ella agarrándose la cabeza. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron ante una duda

—Usted dice que estuve aquí desde hace 6 meses, verdad— el médico asintió con la cabeza- eso significa que estoy por dar a luz!— continuó ella atónita. De pronto comenzaron unas fuertes contracciones: la bolsa se había roto.

—Ya comenzó, por suerte despertaste a tiempo— le comunicó el médico

—Tú crees?— preguntó ella con algo de sarcasmo en la voz

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, que para Jinx fueron interminables, el bebe o mejor dicho la bebe nació

—Es una niña— dijeron los médicos. Jinx solo se limitó a suspirar. Cuando le dan a la bebe se da cuenta de algo

—Es igual al padre— dijo ella con algo de nostalgia en la voz. Era una bebe pelirroja fuego con unos profundos ojos azules. De pronto la pelirosa abrió los ojos y dijo

—El padre, ¿donde esta Wally?— dijo ella algo desesperada. Casi salta de la cama pero los médicos le dicen que debe descansar, que con todo lo que su cuerpo ha estado soportando no debía forzarlo más

—Tengo que encontrarlo, tengo que decirle de la bebe— dijo ella tratando de resistirse al agarre de los médicos.

—Lo sentimos señorita pero tiene quedarse aquí— dijo ellos cuando lograron acostarla en la cama— Además ni le ha puesto nombre a la bebe— resolvieron ellos

—Para ponerle nombre tengo que hablar con el padre, no les parece?

—Señorita, esto le causa mucho estrés y le puede hacer daño.

—Me hará más daño no ver a Wally por más tiempo— dijo ella a punto de llorar— no tienen idea por lo que he tenido que pasar— terminó ella y rompió a llorar

—Amy (se pronuncia Eimy)— dijo ella finalmente. Los médicos la miraron confusos.

—Ese es el nombre de la bebe, Amy— aclaró Jinx

—Es un lindo nombre, y ¿cuál es el apellido?— preguntó unos de los médicos

—Si pudiera avisar al padre tendría un apellido, no creen?— dijo ella sarcásticamente

—Por el momento tendrá que bastar con el tuyo, necesitamos tus documentos.

Jinx abrió los ojos

—Yo no tengo documentos, apenas se mi nombre verdadero.

—Lo lamento señorita, pero sin documentos no podes certificar que sea su verdadero nombre— dijo un médico con algo de tristeza y a la vez firmeza en la voz

—¿QUÉ? Me están diciendo que no puedo comunicarme con el padre y que sin documentos ella no tendrá apellido?— su voz se elevaba a un grito.

—¿Nicole?— preguntó una médica que acaba de entrar por la puerta

—¿La conoces?— preguntó uno de los médicos

—Claro, yo la atendí las veces que venia al hospital de pequeña— dijo la médica

—¿Clara?— preguntó Jinx haciendo memoria

—Tanto tiempo— dijo Clara felizmente abrazando a Jinx— veo que bastante más del que me hubiese gustado— dijo la enfermera al ver a la hija de la pelirosa

—Bueno, muchas cosas han cambiado— dijo Jinx tratando de estar tranquila

—¿Quién es el afortunado?

—Pues si estos médicos me dejaron comunicarme con él lo conocerías muy pronto— respondió J¡inx mirando enojada a los médicos que la atendieron

—No te preocupes, y que problema había con el apellido de la nena?

—No tengo mis documentos- respondió ella

—Sobre eso no hay problema, tengo una copia de tus documentos, por si los perdías o pasaba algo— contentó Clara. A Jinx se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Entonces, según estos papeles la bebe se debería llamar Amy Díaz hasta que tenga también el apellido del padre— dijo un médico luego de revisar las copias de los papeles de Jinx que tenía Clara

—Que bueno que todo se arregló— dijo finalmente Clara— Ahora Jinx, ¿tienes donde quedarte mientras te recuperas? No creo que sea conveniente que regreses a la Torre ahora, el estrés no te haría bien.

—¿Como sabes que vivo en la Torre?— preguntó algo asombrada la pelirosa

—Cariño, eh estado siguiendo tus andanzas por los periódicos desde hace un par de años, para saber como estabas— respondió Clara dulcemente. Jinx solo sonrió un poco y dijo

—No tengo donde quedarme.

—No te preocupes, te puedes quedar conmigo un tiempo, además así puedo asegurarme que te recuperes.

—¿Pero cuanto tiempo será eso?

—Un par de meses, hasta que la bebe este más grande y te hayas recuperado por completo.

Jinx no estaba del todo convencida. Sabía que Wally la extrañaba pero esta vez era por su bebe. Decidió irse a vivir un tiempo con Clara pero apenas se recuperara y sepa cuidar mejor a su bebe, volvería a la Torre.

Luego de tres meses de vivir con Clara, Jinx decidió que lo mejor sería volver a la Torre con Wally, ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Dejo a Clara el cuidado de la bebe hasta que ella volviera dela Torre.

Jinx iba caminando por el parque al que ella solía ir con Kid pero vio algo que la dejo helada. Esa imagen nunca desaparecería. Decidió volver a la casa de Clara y jamás regresar a la Torre ni volver a ver a su amor.

¿Pero que pudo haber sido lo que ella vio en el parque? ¿Qué pudo haber sido lo bastante fuerte como para que ella decidiera salir de la vida de Wally para siempre?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tercer capitulo terminado<strong>_

_**Comenten para animarme a continuar la historia**_

_**El titulo del capitulo se debe a la canción de Avril Lavigne ''I'm with you''**_

_**Por cierto, el verdadero nombre de Jinx es Nicole Díaz para los que no sabían jejej**_

_**Tal vez se pregunten porque todos los títulos son de canciones de Avril Lavigne. La respuesta es sencilla: cuando se me ocurrió esta historia estaba escuchando unos cd de Avril Lavigne entonces que los títulos sean de sus canciones es algo medio simbólico jejej**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto, tratare de actualizar pronto.**_


	4. My Happy Ending

**_Nota del autor: Perdonen la tardanza :( _**

**_Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Losing Grip (Perder el control)<span>**

* * *

><p>Estaban los titanes en la sala principal discutiendo que decidir: si buscarle novia a Kid o no. El conjuro estaba funcionando, Kid había superado a Jinx ¿Era necesario buscarle novia?<p>

—Esto es una tontería— dijo Star cruzada de brazos muy enojada— jugamos con los sentimientos de nuestro amigo como si tuviéramos derecho de hacerlo.

—Star, ya esta hecho, no hay vuelta atrás del hechizo a menos que Wally se reencuentre con Jinx y creo que todos sabemos que eso es probable que eso nunca pase— dijo Robin

—Puede ser que el hechizo jamás se rompa— comentó Raven. Todos la miraron con asombro.

—Pero dijiste que la magia no podía contra el amor verdadero— argumentó Cyborg

—Yo se lo que dije, pero si Kid se vuelve a enamorar de verdad puede que él, aunque vuelva a ver a Jinx, no vuelva a sentir esos sentimientos de amor que tenía por ella— continuó la pelivioleta

—Entonces hay que presentare a alguien más— concluyó Robin— y yo se quién puede ser.

Un par de horas después

— ¿Hola?— preguntó una voz femenina al contestar el teléfono

—Linda, soy Dick

— ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó ella secamente

— ¿Te gustaría volver con Wally?— le dijo él de una manera tentadora.

Linda no lo pensó mucho y respondió

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

El petirrojo le contó todo lo que había sucedido y su papel en la historia: necesitaban que Wally se enamorara, y que mejor que su primer amor.

Robin le había dicho a Linda que fuera a la plaza en la que se conoció con Wally, que él iba a hacer que Kid fuera para allá.

— ¿Pero como vamos a hacer que él se haga mi amigo y luego algo más? Dudo que quiera volver a verme— dijo ella una vez que Robin le comentó todo el plan

—Lo sé, sé que no será fácil pero lo intentaremos, tú solo debes acercarte a él de vuelta, vuélvanse amigos y, si puedes, algo más— le indicó Robin— es necesario que Wally se vuelva a enamorar.

—Esta bien— respondió la chica finalmente

Robin comenzó a sentir culpa. Él más que nadie sabía todo lo que su amigo había sufrido por ella pero ahora no había vuelta atrás, estaba decidido a hacer que Kid olvide a Jinx, sin importar las circunstancias.

Cuando terminó de hablar con Linda era momento de llamar a Kid y decirle que vaya a la plaza.

—Yo creo que deberías ir, sal un poco de la Torre, caminar un rato por la cuidad— le propuso al pelirrojo

—Bueno, tal vez debería salir un poco— respondió Kid no muy convencido.

Robin solo se limito a sonreír levemente. Se sentía culpable por jugar con los sentimientos de su amigo, estaba comenzando a pensar, o aceptar, que Star tenía razón.

_"__Esto es lo mejor, ¿verdad?"_ Pensó el petirrojo sintiéndose cada vez más culpable por la situación, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Kid fue vestido de civil a la plaza a caminar un rato. La plaza era bastante hermosa, había muchos árboles alrededor y unas cuantas bancas dispersas por el lugar.

— ¿Wally?— preguntó una voz femenina detrás de él. Kid volteo y se encontró frente a frente con una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos color cafés como el chocolate.

—Linda, no esperaba verte aquí— dijo él algo confundido por verla en esa plaza.

—Lo mismo digo ¿Como has estado?

Comenzaron a charlar hasta que se la oscuridad se fue abriendo paso a través de la ciudad.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya— dijo ella algo triste porque estaba pasándolo muy bien

—Oh— dijo él con el mismo tono en la voz. Linda estaba por irse pero Kid la detuvo agarrándola de la mano.

— ¿Te gustaría que nos volvamos a ver un día de estos?— preguntó Wally algo tímido

—Me encantaría— respondió Linda con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

Continuaron encontrándose durante algunas semanas. Linda mantenía al tanto de todo lo que ocurría a Robin, como habían acordado.

Un día el pelirrojo se animo a dar el siguiente paso.

—Linda, yo sé que la primera vez esto no funciono pero creo que esto podría resultar la segunda vez, no se como decirlo, pero... bueno... yo...— él comenzó a tartamudear.

—Wally— él la miró— no hables— y dicho esto le dio un profundo y apasionado beso.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire ambos estaban con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

Pasaron los meses y la pareja estaba cada vez más cariñosa. Pero... ¿el cariño es igual que el amor?

Una vez que estaban los dos agarrados de la mano en el parque, Linda, vio algo entre unos árboles a lo lejos, algo de color rosa. Entonces se acerco a Wally y lo beso, fue un beso tan apasionado con el que le hubiera dado años atrás. Lleno de pasión y ternura.

En unos árboles, no muy lejos de donde la pareja se besaba, una chica de cabello rosa miraba la escena con cara triste.

_"__Lo mejor será dejarlo ir, si él es feliz yo soy feliz y si él es feliz con ella no haré nada para impedirlo."_

—Adiós, Wally— dijo ella es voz alta pero asegurándose de que nadie la escuchaba. Pero no pudo evitar que una lágrima rebelde resbalara por su mejilla. Dicho esto se encamino a su casa.

Las gotas de agua fueron cayendo del cielo. Ella vio como Wally llevaba a Linda un lugar refugiado de la lluvia. Jinx solo dejo que sus lágrimas se confundieron con el agua de lluvia. Fue arrastrando sus pies por la vereda. Se sentía débil y enferma. Iba como un sonámbulo por la ciudad. Cuando llego al departamento, Clara, la atendió. Tenía una sonrisa pero al ver a la joven así su expresión cambio.

—Nikki, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?—pregunto Clara apenada.

Jinx solo atinó a titarse a sus brazos. Se dejó abrazar y consolar. Aunque solo quería que Wally sea feliz por dentro el sentimiento de que él ya no era suyo la mataba por dentro. Saldría adelante, tenía que hacerlo.

¿Pero si esto es un Flinx como van a volver a estar juntos si Wally tiene novia y Jinx juro no volverlo a ver?

* * *

><p><em><strong> Perdón por la tardanza : pero es estado muuy ocupada con un millón de cosas. **_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios :) **_

_**Nos leemos ^^ **_


	5. Stop standing there

**Stop standing there (Deja de estar ahí parado)**

Ya han pasado cinco años. Wally y Jinx no se han vuelto a encontrar.

Flash se fue de la torre para volver a Kevinstone City. Ahí tiene un departamento. Todos estos años Wally estuvo de novio con Linda y se decidió que era momento de dar el siguiente paso…

—Le voy a proponer casamiento—le comento a su mejor amigo, Dick, mientras tomaban un café en el centro de la ciudad de Jump City

Dick casi se atraganta con el café.

— ¿QUE?—pregunto él atónito

—Lo que escuchaste, quiero casarme con ella—le respondió muy seguro

—Wally, yo te apoyo en todas pero esta es una decisión que debes pensarla bien.

—Estoy muy seguro, es con ella con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

Nightwing estaba con el corazón a mil por hora. Él sabía que eso no era cierto, que Linda no era el amor de su vida.

—Wally, por favor piénsalo bien—le decía Nightwing tratando de frenar lo que su amigo planeaba hacer

—Ya lo pensé, y mucho, ella es el amor de mi vida—dijo Flash casi como un robot

— ¡No! Ella no es el amor de tu vida—le cuestiono Dick parándose de su silla

—Entonces, ¿quien es?—le pregunto el pelirrojo algo enojado y asombrado por ver a su amigo de esa forma.

Nightwing no sabía que decir. No podía contarle lo que ocurrió realmente, eso seria arruinar todo lo que había pasado estos cinco años.

— ¿Estas seguro de que esto es lo que sientes?—le pregunto Nightwing calmándose un poco

—Yo sé perfectamente lo que siento—le respondió Flash.

_"Eso no es cierto" _Pensaba Dick "_¿Que fue lo que hice?"_

Horas más tarde el pelirrojo se encontraba en su casa. En un rato iría a comprarle el anillo de compromiso a Linda.

Estaba a punto de salir a la tienda cuando se escucharon unos golpes muy suaves en la puerta.

Flash abre la puerta y ve a una niña muy pequeña.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó confundido el pelirrojo

—Mi nombre es Amy. —dijo una niña pelirroja con una dulce voz

Wally estaba asombrado por el parecido que tenían ambos. El mismo cabello, incluso en sus ojos podía ver esa profundidad que tanto le decían que tenía en los suyos. Tenía la piel más blanca que él. La niña debía tener aproximadamente cinco años. Tenía el cabello hasta los hombros y con un flequillo algo desordenado. Vestía una remera negra simple con breteles y una pollera hasta la rodilla de color azul.

— ¿Y que haces aquí?—pregunto el pelirrojo cuando termino de examinar a la niña

—Necesito tu ayuda—dijo la niña con un tono de voz suave. —Secuestraron a mi mamá—dijo la niña mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

—Pues eso debes decírselo a la policía, yo no puedo hacer nada. Ven, te acompañare a la comisaría. —dijo rápidamente Flash tomando a la niña del brazo.

Amy se soltó bruscamente. El pelirrojo la miro con extrañeza, la pequeña tenia actitud, se notaba en su mirada. Le recordaba a cierta persona que había sido especial en su vida.

La pelirroja le hizo señas para que le diga algo al oído y le susurro

—Yo sé que eres Flash, necesito tu ayuda. No podemos involucrar a la policía. Por favor—dijo ella tristemente

Flash la miro sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo sabes quien soy?—le preguntó sin salir de su asombro

—Admites que eres tú—dijo ella con un tono de picardía en la voz que le recordaba a él. Él sonrío ante este acto.

—No importa como lo sé—continuó la pequeña. —Necesito tu ayuda, por favor—dijo ella en un tono de suplica

—Esta bien—dijo él— ¿Sabes quien la secuestro?

—La Colmena 5—dijo ella en un susurro

— ¿Qué quieren ellos con ella? ¿Quién es tu mamá?—pregunto él muy confundido

—Eso no importa ahora—dijo ella con firmeza. —Lo importante es que le harán daño, lo sé, debes encontrarla—le decía Amy algo desesperada

—Esta bien—dijo Flash rindiéndose ante esos ojos azules. —Pero debes prometerme que luego me dirás quien es y que quieren con ella.

Amy asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Dónde crees que la tienen?—pregunto el pelirrojo

—Tal vez la tienen en lo que antes fue su base.

— ¿Y tu sabes donde esta?

—Ejem… no—dijo ella inocentemente—pero tú sabes donde es.

— ¿Cómo crees que yo sé donde esta su base?

—No te hagas, yo sé que tú sabes.

—Esta bien—dijo él rindiéndose—vamos—cargo en brazos a la nena y fueron directamente a la base de la Colmena en Jump City.

Al llegar a la puerta vieron que el lugar estaba bastante abandonado pero escucharon gente adentro

—Amy, tú te quedaras aquí afuera, puede ser peligroso.

—No vine hasta aquí para quedarme afuera, iré contigo—dijo ella muy segura

—No sabemos lo que encontraremos adentro, y no voy a arriesgar a una niña

—Adentro solo vamos a encontrar a un grupo de tontos que sobre exigieron su pequeño cerebro para secuestrar a mi mamá—dijo ella burlándose de ellos

Flash lanzo una pequeña risita ante el comentario de la niña

—De todas formas no te voy a arriesgar—dijo él poniéndose firme

—Tengo más trucos de los que crees—dijo la nena. Flash alzo una ceja.

—Mira esto—dijo Amy. Hubo un ligero resplandor y la niña ahora tenia el cabello rosado claro y los ojos de igual color, manteniendo la palidez de su piel.

Flash al ver esto descubrió de inmediato quien era la madre.

—Eres hija de Jinx, ¿verdad?—le dijo él sin salir de su asombro

— ¿Tú que crees?—dijo ella con un poco de gracia y sarcasmo en la voz.

Flash sintió una pequeña ola de celos, pero no entendía porque.

_"¿Porque me pongo celoso? Si yo ya la supere, ¿verdad?"_

—Un momento, esto quiere decir que… ¡ella esta viva!—dijo el pelirrojo felizmente

— ¿Pensabas que estaba muerta? Ah, es verdad, me había olvidado—dijo ella algo avergonzada

— ¿Ella te hablo sobre mi?—le pregunto confundido

—Un poco—mintió ella.

Su madre le había hablado mucho de él, después de todo era su padre.

Entrar al lugar fue muy fácil, estaba todo destruido y la puerta ya no estaba bien fija. Escucharon voces a lo lejos en una habitación y fueron sigilosamente para allá. Flash reconoció quién hablaba: era Gizmo pero ¿a quien le hablaba? No se escuchaba otra voz más que la suya.

—Ja! ¿No querías un campo de fuerza nivel cuatro? Pues aquí lo tienes, Ja ja ja—se burlaba Gizmo mientras usaba ese artefacto con alguien, pero ellos no lograban ver quien es. Y por sonidos que emitía esa persona se podía decir que estaba atado.

Se acercaron un poco más y descubrieron quien era: Jinx.

—Jinx—dijo casi en un susurro Wally. Sintió una puntada en el pecho al verla ahí, tan vulnerable y herida.

Pero… el hechizo no se rompe ¿Será que se enamoro de Linda y el hechizo ahora es irreversible?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota de autor: nuevamente disculpen la tardanza, descuide muchos mis historias pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones las voy a continuar. Hago una aclaración, Robin y Kid flash ya son Nigthwing y Flash, pasaron 5 años, tenían que crecer jejej Perdonen que el capítulo es corto pero no quería extenderme mucho con la idea, Wally ya vio a Jinx osea que la historia esta por terminar u.u pero así también podré concentrarme en otros proyectos y probablemente una continuación a esta historia.<em>**

**_Nos leemos, bye :) _**


	6. Remember When

**Remember when (Recuerda cuando…)**

—De acuerdo, ahora lo único que debemos hacer es rescatarla de ese campo de fuerza—dijo Flash una vez pasado el asombro de verla.

—Lo haces parecer fácil, pero no lo es, si esa cosa nos atrapa no seremos de mucha ayuda.

—Lo sé, pero creo tener la solución para eso—dijo el pelirrojo sacando su comunicador. En la pantalla se ve en rostro de Cyborg.

—Hey Flash, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?—dijo sonriente el androide.

—Necesito un aparato que pueda liberar un pulso electromagnético en un radio reducido—respondió Flash rápidamente.

— ¿Para que necesitas eso? ¿Dónde estas?—pregunto Cy confundido.

—Estoy en la anterior base de la Colmena rescatando a alguien.

— ¿A quien?- pregunto Cyborg aun mas confundido porque no se le ocurría quien podría ser.

Flash dio un suspiro para tranquilizarse y le dijo con un tono algo enojado.

—Ella esta viva, ¿Cómo que no la pudieron encontrar? Estaba en Jum City y no pudieron encontrarla—dijo Flash tratando de estar calmado.

Cyborg comprendió inmediatamente de quien hablaba, se le abrieron los ojos ante esta respuesta y ante la reacción de su amigo. Pero sospechaba que el hechizo no se había roto.

_"__Si el hechizo se hubiera roto el estaría más molesto, ¿que ocurre? Ya la vio, el hechizo ya no debería surtir efecto en él, ¿Qué habrá hecho Raven?"_ Pensaba Cyborg.

—No te preocupes, amigo. Aquí tengo lo que necesitas, ven a buscarlo. —le respondió el androide cuando salio de su asombro.

—Aun no has respondido mi pregunta.

—Hablaremos de eso luego, ahora lo principal es rescatarla.

—De acuerdo—dijo Wally tranquilizándose. —Voy para allá.

Cortó la comunicación. Amy lo miró confundida.

— ¿Qué es un pulso electromagnético?—le pregunto ella inocentemente arrugando su nariz.

Flash le sonrió.

—Es un aparato que puede hacer que las maquinas de un lugar determinado dejen de funcionar.

—Ah, y con eso el campo de fuerza se apagara—dijo ella feliz de entender.

—Ah si es, voy a ir a la Torre T a buscarlo para ayudar a tu mamá, volveré rápido.

Amy solo asintió con la cabeza. Flash la miro con ternura, por alguna razón que él no entendía, le tenía un gran cariño a la pequeña a pesar de que acababa de conocerla.

_"__Debe ser porque me recuerda a mí"_ Pensó el pelirrojo

Se fue rápidamente a la Torre a buscar el aparato, Amy se limito a sonreír. Le agradaba su padre pero tenia miedo de que si le decía que era su hija las cosas cambiaran entre ellos y se estaban llevando bastante bien como para que todo se arruinara.

Por otra parte le había prometido a su madre que no se lo diría y pensaba cumplirlo. Se quedo observándola desde un lugar seguro, oculta en las sombras. Le dolió demasiado verla así, herida. La admiraba por la fortaleza que tenía, aún sin sus poderes conservaba esa dignidad característica de ella, esa fortaleza.

Antes de que se diera cuenta se sintió una leve ráfaga detrás de ella. Volteo y vio a su padre con el aparato, lo activaron y rápidamente el campo de energía que rodeaba a la pelirosa desapareció y el aparato dejo de funcionar.

— ¿Pero que…?—trato de decir Gizmo pero Flash vino rápidamente y le dio un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo fuera de combate. Jinx callo inconsciente al suelo. El pelirrojo la recogió suavemente.

—La llevaremos a mi departamento, en unos minutos vengo por ti—dicho esto le dio un beso en la cabeza a Amy, le dolía dejarla sola en ese lugar por segunda vez, aunque sea por un par de minutos. Se fue rápidamente para volver por al niña cuanto antes.

Cuando el pelirrojo llego a su casa acomodo a Jinx en su cama, la cubrió un poco con una manta y le dejo una rosa roja a un lado, la miro con dulzura. Parecía que el tiempo no había transcurrido, seguía igual de hermosa. Paso una mano por su mejilla, piel de seda rodeando una voluntad de hierro. Se sentía bien el contacto con su piel, muy en el fondo no quería irse, no quería dejarla, sabía que la deseaba pero algo oprimía esos sentimientos, que le oprimía el pecho por mantenerlos ocultos. Se separo rápidamente de ella contra su voluntad y fue rápidamente a buscar a Amy.

Inmediatamente que él se fue, Jinx, abrió los ojos por el movimiento brusco que hizo Wally. Se asusto un poco al encontrarse en un lugar desconocido pero se tranquilizo al ver la rosa al lado suyo.

_"__Wally… ¡Wally! ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo supo donde estaba?... ¡Amy!"_

La hechicera se incorporo rápidamente pero luego callo en la cama nuevamente debido a lo cansada que estaba.

_"__Luego hablare con ella, le dije que no fuera con él, aunque tal vez no le contó nada, solo que yo estaba en peligro, espero que haya sido así."_ Pensaba Jinx tratando de tranquilizarse.

Se durmió tranquilamente con la rosa entre sus manos hundiéndose en las mantas que poseían un olor característico de él y, aunque no quería admitirlo, un fragancia claramente femenina.

Flash llego cinco minutos después a buscar a Amy y se sorprendió al no encontrarla. La busco por toda la base hasta que escucho voces al final de un pasillo.

—Si no puedo con Jinx tendré que conformarme con la hija, ja ja ja—decía Gizmo mientras reía sicóticamente.

Acorralo a la pequeña contra una esquina y se acercaba a ella peligrosamente. Le había colocando unos brazaletes que bloqueaban sus poderes y por lo tanto la pequeña estaba indefensa.

— ¡Flash, auxilio!—gritaba Amy

—Pequeña, no hay nadie quien pueda escucharte, ni nadie que te salve ahora—decía Gizmo con un tono enfermizo

— ¿Quieres apostar?—y cuando el pequeño genio se dio la vuelta para ver al dueño de esa voz sintió un puño en su cara.

Flash le saco los brazaletes a Amy y se la llevo de ahí.

Mientras tanto en la Torre de los titanes.

— ¡Raven!—grito Cy muy enojado

— ¿Qué ocurre?—le pregunto ella confundida. Los demás titanes fueron hacia la sala para ver que ocurría.

— ¿Dime porque el hechizo no se rompió?! ¡Flash vio a Jinx y el conjuro no se rompió! ¡Qué le has hecho a nuestro amigo?—le gritaba el androide a la hechicera

— ¿QUE?—preguntaron los demás titanes sorprendidos pero sobre todo Nigtwing.

—Lo que escucharon, él la estaba rescatando y pidió mi ayuda, el hechizo no estaba roto, lo sé, ¿Qué no nos dijiste?

—Esta bien, les explicare—dijo Raven acorralada por las miradas de sus compañeros.—Yo les dije todo pero, con el paso del tiempo, el conjuro tuvo otro efecto, ahora solo se romperá si se besan.

Los titanes la miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo.

—Y dime, ¿Cómo quieres que se besen si el ya ''no la ama'' y tiene novia?—le pregunto enojado el petirrojo haciendo comillas en aire en la parte de "no la ama''

Raven los miro y bajo la cabeza, el hechizo había sido más poderoso de lo que ella había planeado.

_"__¿Qué fue lo que hice?"_

Volviendo al departamento de Flash.

— ¿Crees que este bien?—preguntaba Amy mientras miraba a su madre dormida.

—No te preocupes, ella va a estar bien, solo necesita descansar—le respondió el pelirrojo tranquilizándola.

— ¿Tienes hambre?—le pregunto Flash.

—Un poco—le respondió la pelirroja.

—Ve a la cocina, enseguida voy para allá.

Amy fue hacia la cocina, o eso aparento, en realidad se quedo espiando a su padre por el picaporte de la puerta.

Flash se arrodillo a lado de su cama junto a Jinx. La miro con dulzura y le acaricio la mejilla. De repente ella comenzó a moverse un poco y fue abriendo los ojos lentamente encontrándose frente a frente con los ojos azules de su amado.

—Emm, Hola—dijo ella tímidamente

—Hola, ¿estas mejor?—le pregunto él sin poder apartar su mirada de la de ella.

—Si, mucho mejor pero ¿como llegue aquí?—le pregunto ella confundida.

—Tu hija vino a mi puerta a pedirme ayuda—le respondió Flash simplemente.

—Ah, esta vez su desobediencia me salvo la vida—dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Luego de un breve silencio, Flash, se animo a preguntar.

—Jinx—la pelirosa lo miro. — ¿Quién es el padre de Amy?

Una làgrima engañosa recorrió los ojos de la joven, había estado evadiendo esta situación mucho tiempo.

— ¿De verdad quieres saber?—le pregunto ella con tristeza.

—Si—le dijo él muy seguro

Jinx tomo aire, lo miro directo a los ojos para que él viera que ella no mentía y se lo dijo

—Eres tú, Wally—le dijo ante la mirada sorprendida del pelirrojo. —Amy es tu hija—termino ella apretandose el labio, con lagrimas que resbalaban de sus ojos gatunos.

Amy, al ver que la única reacción de su padre era mirar sorprendido a Jinx dijo

—Es hora de poner cartas en el asusto—susurro detrás de la puerta. Hizo una pequeño conjuro y junto sus manos como en un aplauso pero sin emitir sonido. Esto provoco que sus padres fueran levemente empujados hacia delante hasta chocar con los labios del otro.

Primero ambos jóvenes se asombraron pero el hechizo se comenzó a romper. Flash cerro los ojos y tomo a la pelirosa de la cintura y la atrajo hacia si. Ella sorprendida por la reacción apenas atino a cerrar los ojos y pasar su mano por el cabello pelirrojo de Wally. Él comenzó a ponerse encima de ella.

Amy observaba por el picaporte. Por un lado le daba mucha felicidad y ternura ver a sus padres besarse, pero por otro lado le daba algo de asco. Decidió que mejor se iba a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.

Cuando los jóvenes se separaron para tomar aire, Wally, dijo

—Mi amor, estas viva—decía él con alegría

—Y tú todavía me amas—decía ella casi riendo de la alegría.

—Nunca deje de amarte, no se que ocurrió todo este tiempo, es como si no hubiera sido yo, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que tome una botellita y todo cambio—decía él asiendo memoria.

— ¿Quién te dio esa botellita?—pregunto sorprendida la pelirosa.

—Raven, ¿Por qué?—pregunto el pelirrojo.

—Creo que se que ocurrió, y los titanes tienen mucho que explicar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No estoy muerta! lamento muuchísimo no haber publicado antes, pero estoy saturada con la escuela, además tuve que hacer varias correcciones al capítulo pero ya esta listo. Me da algo de pena terminar pronto esta historia pero ya tenía que acabar u.u El próximo capítulo se actualizara mas rápido, lo prometo. Además quiero retomar viejas historias a "La Tragedia de Romeo y Julieta" también lo tengo abandonado :(<br>**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, son lo mejor :) Me alegro el día leerlos y me animo a por fin terminar este capítulo :) **_

_**Nos leemos prontito :) Adioss **_


	7. Not enough

_**Not enough **__**(No es suficiente)**_

* * *

><p>—El hechizo se rompió. —susurró Raven para si misma. Se había puesto a meditar para ver si podía deshacer el conjuro — ¡El hechizo se rompió! —ahora en voz alta para que los demás la escucharan.<p>

— ¿Estas segura?—pregunto Nightwing.

—Si, sentí la energía desapareciendo de Wally, liberando esos sentimientos que el hechizo mantenía encerrados.

—Bueno, esa es una buena noticia.

—Les van a decir que fue lo que ocurrió, ¿verdad?—pregunto la tamaraneana que acababa de entrar a la sala.

—Cuando llegue el momento indicado se lo diremos —respondió Raven

—_El momento indicado…_ ¿Cuándo va a ser el momento indicado?—Star se comenzó a enojar.

— ¿Cuando se den cuenta por si solos y ustedes tengan que dar explicaciones?

—Star, por favor. Hay que pensar bien esto. Seguro estarán muy enojados —dijo Nightwing.

—Yo también lo estaría, imagínate que te dieran a vos ese conjuro, ¿te gustaría olvidarte de mi?—ahora estaba de verdad enojada

Nightwing se sentía bastante mal, esto solo lo hacia sentir peor.

—Ya me siento bastante culpable, Star, no compliquemos más las cosas.

—Y con razón te sientes culpable, jugaron con los sentimientos de un amigo. _De tú mejor amigo, _Dick.

—Y ahora queremos explicaciones —dijo Flash desde la puerta. Junto a él estaba Jinx. Nadie los había visto llegar, ni tampoco sabían cuanto de la conversación habían escuchado.

—Wally, ¿hace cuanto que están ahí?—pregunto con asombro Nightwing

—Lo suficiente —respondió.

—Wally, debes entender que hicimos lo que creímos mejor. Pensamos que ella estaba…—se trato de justificar el petirrojo.

—Aún no me has dado una buena razón para lo que hicieron. ¡Es increíble que nos hicieran esto!

Jinx no decía nada. Era algo entre ellos.

—Wally, entiéndenos por favor.

—Dame tiempo para pensar. Lo que más me molesta es que **tú** lo hayas hecho. Me conoces mejor que nadie pero aun así cometiste un gran error. Y adivino, la "bebida gaseosa'' que me diste a probar esa noche era el conjuro, ¿cierto, Raven?

Ella solo agacho la cabeza. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaron. Wally estaba realmente enojado –y con razón—por lo ocurrido pero no se podía cambiar lo que paso. Ellos sabían que eso seria arriesgado y que lo que ocurriera cuando Wally _despertara _era casi impredecible.

—Amigo Wally, enserio lo sentimos —dijo Star con una lagrima engañosa en sus ojos. Se sentía un poco culpable porque, aunque ella no había participado de todo eso, no pudo evitar que lo hicieran.

—No estoy enojado contigo, Star, no tuviste la culpa —le respondió Flash con una sonrisa cálida.

La pelirroja embozo una pequeña sonrisa.

—Les voy a dar una oportunidad para que nos den una buena explicación sobre el porque lo hicieron —les dijo Wally conteniendo su enojo

—Yo te lo diré —comenzó Raven —Fue idea mía lo del hechizo. Creí que con lo que había ocurrido con Jinx no seguirías adelante, jamás lo superarías entonces pensé que si lograba encerrar esos sentimientos habría una oportunidad de que continuaras tu vida como si nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Flash respiro lentamente y apretó fuerte su mano con la de Jinx, tratando de asimilar todas las emociones que pasaban por su cabeza, todo lo que había pasado estos últimos días lo tenían agotado.

—Creo que lo mejor será que hablemos de esto en otro momento, cuando todos estemos más tranquilos —propuso Cyborg

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Wally. Y antes de que alguien pudiera agregar más, cargo a Jinx en un rápido movimiento y se fueron a su departamento con Amy, de quien los titanes no sabían nada.

Cuando llegaron Wally se sentó en el sofá y se froto las sienes, esto lo estresaba más de lo que podía soportar. Jinx fue a buscar a Amy –que se encontraba medio dormida en el cuarto—y se sentó junto a él. Amy abrazo a su papá con fuerza. Él le sonrió a la pequeña y la abrazo. Luego estiro el brazo para alcanzar a la pelirosa y abrazarla también.

—No puedo creer que estuve a punto de perderlas a ambas por una tontería —dijo Flash al borde de las lagrimas y abrazándolas con fuerza.

—No fue tu culpa —lo consoló Jinx. —Fue algo inevitable pero ya nada nos volverá a separar.

Y mientras el pelirrojo embozada una sonrisa… sonó el teléfono.

— ¿Quién será?—se pregunto Wally en voz alta.

Jinx se encogió de hombros como respuesta y fue a prepararle a Amy algo para comer

—Amm, ¿Hola?— dijo Wally una vez que atendió el teléfono

—Hola, mi amor.

—Linda —dijo él con un tono de sorpresa. Se había olvidado por completo de ella

— ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos al cine hoy a la noche?

—No puedo, tengo un compromiso familiar —le respondió mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a Jinx y Amy que estaban en la cocina.

—Entiendo, ¿te parece que mañana nos encontremos en el parque?

—Eso estaría bien —le contestó él. Esa podría ser una buena oportunidad para terminar su relación con ella.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana…te amo —le dijo ella dulcemente. A Flash se le hizo un nudo en el estomago

—Yo también —le dijo rápidamente para que ella no sospechara nada

Cuando colgó, Jinx pregunto desde la cocina

— ¿Quien era?

Wally decidió no mentirle porque a la larga se enteraría

—Era Linda.

A la chica se le descompuso el rostro. Un silencio incomodo inundo el cuarto, hasta que Wally lo rompió

—Mañana vamos a ir al parque que esta en le centro de la ciudad, voy a aprovechar para terminar con ella.

—Ahí fue donde los vi —dijo Jinx para si misma pero igualmente Flash la escucho

— ¿Cuando nos viste?—le pregunto él confundido

—Amy, ¿porque no vas a la habitación? En unos minutos te alcanzo.

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza aún somnolienta y se dirigió al cuarto.

Solo cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, habló.

—Hace unos años, cuando Amy tenia tres meses, fui a buscarte para decirte de ella y que yo estaba bien pero…—se mordió el labio— los vi besándose en ese mismo parque y decidí que era mejor dejarte ir. Es que los vi tan felices y que tengas una niña no es una buena forma de prolongar una relación con otra persona —le confesó. Una lágrima engañosa recorrió sus mejillas al recordar ese día.

Wally la miro un segundo y al siguiente corrió hacia ella y la abrazo con fuerza.

—Jinx, yo te amo a ti y siempre será así. Con Linda hubo solo cariño, mucho cariño, pero nunca amor —le dijo mirándola directo a los ojos para que ella supiera que sus palabras eran verdaderas mientras acariciaba su rostro lentamente para limpiar las lagrimas.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Wally tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Al sentir el roce con su piel se estremeció de placer. La recordaba. Sus manos recordaban cada detalle, esa piel tan delicada como la seda, y tan resistente como una roca. Se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un dulce beso. Sus labios se reconocieron al instante. Todo ese tiempo separados solo sirvió para que se desearan aún más. Se hundieron en un beso apasionado… que no duro tanto como ellos hubieran querido porque casi enseguida se escucho un pequeño grito, como un llamado.

— ¡Mamá, papá, ¿van a venir?!

Ellos rieron suavemente en los labios del otro ante el llamado tan inoportuno de su hija y fueron a la habitación.

— ¿Porque tardaron tanto?—se quejo la pequeña

—No tardamos tanto—se defendió Wally, sentándose en la cama junto a su hija

—Claro que si, los escuche hablando, ¿se estaban peleando?—pregunto temerosa la pelirroja

—Claro que no, mi vida—dijo su madre sentándose al lado de ella mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

— ¿No me están mintiendo? —preguntó Amy entornando los ojos.

Wally miro a Jinx y sonrieron, esa era una buena respuesta para Amy

—Así me gusta verlos, acaramelados y románticos—dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa, luego pensó un segundo y haciendo una mueca agregó—pero si se van a besar búsquense una habitación.

Sus padres rieron ante el comentario. Luego de comer algo se quedaron los tres dormidos, juntos.

Al día siguiente en la Torre…

—Tengo que decirle a Wally que Linda estaba al tanto del hechizo—dijo Nightwing a su equipo

—Será lo mejor, así no se sentirá tan culpable cuando termine con ella—dijo la tamaraneana. Ya no estaba tan enojada con Nightwing, no tenia sentido que pelearan por algo que ambos ya sabían. Él se sentía culpable, ella debía apoyarlo y estar con él en estos momentos.

Nightwing tomo su celular y marco el número de su amigo.

Estuvo unos minutos esperando pero al fin se escucho la voz del pelirrojo del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Que quieres, Dick? Ahora no puedo hablar, tengo que ir a ver a Linda—le dijo con un tono algo enojado.

—De eso te quería hablar, solo te quería decir que si planeas romper con Linda, lo cuál sé que vas a hacer, tiene que saber que ella estaba al tanto de todo esto.

— ¿Que?! Dime que más tengo que saber, y ahora cuéntamelo todo, Dick.

—Raven nos dijo que si vos te volvías a enamorar el hechizo podría ser irreversible, así que arregle tu encuentro "casual'' con Linda.

—A veces me da miedo que seas tan increíblemente calculador—dijo Wally con algo de gracia en la voz. Nunca podían estar mucho tiempo enojados él uno con él otro. Wally se daba cuenta lo arrepentido que estaba Dick.

Dick sonrió ante el tono de gracia. Luego volvió a ponerse serio.

—Wally, enserio lo lamento. Esto se nos fue de las manos pero yo, como tu amigo, debí haberlo evitado.

Flash noto la sinceridad y el arrepentimiento en su voz. Estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo cuando todo esto acabara, después de todo era su mejor amigo.

Wally colgó el teléfono, estaba seguro que Nightwing entendía que debía pensarlo. Le dio un beso corto a Jinx en los labios y uno en su cabecita a su hija, y salió disparado al encuentro de su futura ex novia.

A penas llego al parque la vio. Ella estaba sentada en un banco mirando para todos lados a ver si lo veía.

Ella volteo y lo vio, sonrió.

—Hola, mi amor—le dijo ella alegremente. Lo iba a besar pero él dio un paso hacia atrás, evitándola.

—Tenemos que hablar—dijo él ante la mirada confundida de la chica.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alguien tuvo el muy mal gusto de publicar parte de este capítulo en los comentarios (parte porque obviamente la historia supera los caracteres de los comentarios). No se si su intención fue buena para que la gente no esperara o lo hizo para molestar pero tengo que aclarar algo. Los capítulos que subo a Fan Fiction no son iguales que los que subí a otro foro. En el otro foro eran más informales y yo no tenía mucho conocimiento de redacción. A este capítulo le agregue detalles, omití repeticiones y esta mejor editado. El próximo capitulo no tardará, pero realmente me hizo enojar esa persona, porque yo tardo más en publicar aquí porque me tomo mas tiempo y no escribo cuando no estoy nada inspirada porque quiero que lo disfruten.<strong>_

_**Aclarando eso, continuemos con la Nota:**_

_**Se acerca el final (como se darán cuenta jeje)**_

_**Me da algo de tristeza terminar esta historia ya que fue la que más disfrute escribir :)**_

_**Bueno, Wally va a terminar con Linda (por fin).**_

_**No me gusta que Dick y Wally esten peleados, su amistad es de la más conocidas en el Universo DC. Me encanta que sean así de amigos, pero Nightwing metió feo la pata y esto va a ser más difícil de perdonar. Pero son mejores amigos, se va a perdonar rápido :) **_

_**Comenten que es muy importante**_

_**Perdón, enserio perdón, la tardanza. Lo sé, en el capitulo no pasa gran cosa pero es como un hincapié para lo que viene ;) **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, que me animan siempre :) Son los mejores, realmente :)**_

_**Hechicera de la Noche**_


	8. Keep Holding On

_No gente, no estoy muerta._

**_Keep Holding On (Sigue aferrándote) _**

— ¿Qué ocurre, mi amor?—dijo ella arrugando un poco la nariz ante la duda.

—No sé como decir esto pero… yo…- comenzó a tartamudear. No sabía como decirlo. No quería herirla, ella había sido verdaderamente importante en su vida pero él amaba a Jinx y no podía dejar eso por un cariño hacía recuerdos pasados.

—Vas a terminar conmigo, ¿verdad?—dijo ella con un tono sombrío antes de que el joven pudiera continuar su frase.

Wally bajo los hombros como símbolo de rendición:

—Sí.

—Veo que Dick ya te dijo—comenzó a decir ella, una lágrima engañosa recorrió sus hermosos ojos marrón dulces como el chocolate—Sé que la amas y que un día volverían a estar juntos solo que pensé que pondríamos estar un poco más juntos—terminó ella con un hilo de voz, levantó la mirada para dirigirla directamente hacia esos ojos tan profundos como el universo.

Wally puso una mirada triste. No soportaba sostenerla mirada así que la abrazo. Con mucha fuerza y cariño, para que ella supiera que aunque sus caminos se habían separado, él la había amado y no pensaba borrar ese pasado.

—Ya, vete, que me voy a poner sentimental—dijo ella con una sonrisa juguetona, apartándose del abrazo con un ligero empujón.

Wally rió también, con cansancio pero sinceramente.

—Adiós, Linda—le susurro al oído.

A la pelinegra se le erizaron los pelos ante el contacto de sus labios en su delicada piel. Lo extrañaría, demasiado, pero él ya no la amaba, nunca volvió a hacerlo. Su corazón solo buscaba inconcientemente algo que se acercara por lo que sintió por esa joven de ojos y cabello exóticos.

—No me olvides—susurró ella. Él sonrió como respuesta y se fue velozmente.

Ella al verlo desaparecer callo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar protegida por esa pared de árboles para que nadie la viera. Fue la ruptura más linda que había tenido pero, también, la que más dolor le ocasionó. Jamás lo olvidaría, porque hay personas que dejan una marca en tu corazón, y él fue una de esas.

Sentía un hueco en su corazón pero siempre había estado. Wally nunca había vuelto a ser de ella, siempre había amado a Jinx. Estos cinco años ella había estado muriendo, sentía su amor ajeno, como si tomara algo que no le pertenecía. Sintió un frío recorrer todo su pecho. Un frío que ya no sería aplacado por las caricias de su pelirrojo. Un frío que se acento cual nevaba en invierno en su corazón. Sin embargo, también sintió una tenue brisa calida de esperanza. Liberada de esa mentira podría aprender a vencer ese invierno, que solo había sido evitado pero nunca exterminado. Ahora podía comenzar de nuevo.

Se seco las lágrimas rápidamente. Su maquillaje corrido revelaba el momento de tristeza que estaba pasando. Los sollozos continuaban pero ella se incorporo, puso la cabeza alta y se dirigió a su casa. Era una mujer fuerte, podría seguir adelante, como lo hizo la última vez.

* * *

><p>Wally dio varias vueltas al mundo. Estaba con mucha adrenalina. Otra vez volvía a sentirse lleno, este sentimiento tan sincero que había sido bloqueado por algo tan incomprensible como la magia. Quería ir a casa. Abrazarla, besarla y decirle cuanto la amaba y todo lo que la había extrañado. Aunque con toda esta adrenalina seguro Amy tendría un hermano.<p>

No podía evitarlo. Todo esto que estaba sintiendo lo llenaba completamente. Miro la hora, tal vez era momento de volver a casa. _Casa. _Esa palabra ahora tenía un sabor dulce completamente nuevo. Un nuevo significado. Aceleró rápidamente directo al departamento.

Subió las escaleras de tal manera de que si no hubieras prestado atención a una suave ráfaga de viento jamás te hubieras dado cuenta de que cierto velocista paso por allí.

Al ingresar al departamento vio que Jinx estaba sentada mirando la televisión. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí. La contempló. Aún sentada y relajada mantenía cierta elegancia, propia de un felino. Suave y rápido como el viento la abrazo por atrás. Ella primero se estremeció hasta la sorpresa pero luego sonrió y tomó sus manos delicadamente.

— ¿Y Amy?—pregunto contra el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Se quedo dormida—dijo ella simplemente, volteando a verlo.

Se quedaron perdidos en la mirada del otro. Sin hacer nada, no movían un músculo. Un silencio lleno la habitación. Se perdieron en la mirada del otro. Se sentía la energía que había entre ellos, la atracción. Serio, él le miro los labios. Seria, ella se los mordió. La besó. Un beso lleno de amor y lujuria. Su deseo por el otro se intensifico hasta el punto de no poder detenerlo. No podían detenerse. Un aire de libertad los envolvía. Por fin eran libres de amarse. Sin magia de por medio, ni miedos, ni nada. Solo su amor, cálido como un rayo de Sol. Una ráfaga de viento, más bien un huracán, atravesó el departamento y se escucho un seguro de una puerta cerrarse.

Amy, en la habitación contigua solo se volteo ante el leve ruido y continuó durmiendo.  
>Y entre suspiro y suspiro, los trago la noche.<p>

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Wally fue el primero en despertar. Se estiro y miro a la delgada figura que yacía al lado suyo. Era realmente hermosa y era toda suya. Su cabello rosado y sedoso recorría sus hombros hasta llegar a sus pechos. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y sus labios estaban curvados en una pícara sonrisa, posiblemente por la increíble noche que habían pasado juntos.<p>

Se acerco más a ella y le beso la frente. Supo que estaba despierta cuando sintió sus párpados abrirse.

—Te amo, Jinxy—le dijo sin alejarse de ella.

—Te amo, Wally—hablo ella, somnolienta.

Se alejo de ella para poder ver su rostro. Era tan hermoso. Tan delicado. No lo resistió más y la beso. Al principio con ternura, y luego con el recuerdo de la pasión de la noche anterior. Ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos. Pegaron más sus cuerpos buscando todo el contacto posible.

Solo el llamado de su hija, bastante inoportuno, fue capaz de hacerlos reaccionar y que se separaran.

Amy entro con los ojos cerrados y poniendo sus brazos al frente para no chocarse contra nada.

— ¿Ya terminaron de babearse la cara?—preguntó la pequeña sin abrir los ojos.

Sus padres lanzaron una pequeña risita ante el comportamiento de su hija.

—Claro amor, ya puedes abrir los ojos—dijo Jinx dulcemente luego de rodear su cuerpo con una sabana.

Abrió un ojo para asegurarse de que era seguro y luego abrió el otro. Tenía los parpados caídos ya que era temprano y aún tenía sueño.

—Mami, papi, tengo hambre—dijo subiendo a la cama y poniéndose entre medio de los dos.

—Pues ve a la cocina, en un segundo vamos y desayunamos—le dijo la pelirosa acariciando su cabeza pelirroja.

—Esta bien—dijo la pequeña y se fue gateando de la cama. Luego se incorporo y fue a la cocina.

A la tarde irían a hablar con los titanes, ya estaban todos más tranquilos. Las cosas se iban resolviendo de a poco. Lo que más les importaba es que estaban juntos nuevamente y esta vez nada ni nadie los separaría.

Wally la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó. Era toda suya… para siempre. Luego de tantos años sintiéndose vacío, al fin, ese hueco se llenaba con las dos mujeres que más iba a amar en toda su vida. Su bella hija y su… su futura esposa. Sí, lo decidió en ese momento, se casaría pronto con ella. En cuanto todo se arreglara se lo pediría. No quería esperar más, la amaba, la amo todo este tiempo y jamás dejaría de hacerlo. Cada vez que la besaba sentía el mismo cosquilleo de años atrás. Cuando la abrazaba no la quería dejar ir. Cuando miraba esos ojos rosados y seductores sabía que daría su vida por ella.

* * *

><p>Unas horas más tarde se encontraban en la gran puerta de la Torre de los protectores de la ciudad de Jump City.<p>

Raven los atendió. Recién cuando ella los saludo pudieron divisar un anillo dorado como el oro en su mano derecha. Los ojos de Jinx se ensancharon, al parecer muchas cosas habían pasado. Luego tendría tiempo de hablar con ella para saber que había sido de su vida en estos años. Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver atrás de una pared un pequeño niño de tez pálida y cabello rubio que miraba tímidamente hacia ellos. No tendría más que Amy, posiblemente unos meses menos que ella.

—Pasen, por favor—hablo la hechicera.

El pequeño, al ver que ellos se acercaban, se fue rápidamente a la sala.

— ¿Quién ese niño?—preguntó Jinx.

Flash recordó que no le había comentado a su novia de las novedades amorosas en la Torre.

Raven se sonrojo notablemente.

—Ese es mi hijo, Mark.

— ¿Tú hijo?—Jinx no disimulo su asombro aunque en el fondo sabía que eso era cierto.

—Sí—afirmó Raven, esta vez más segura—mío y de… de Gar.

— ¿Chico Bestia?

—Chagelling—corrigió el chico verde que apareció de donde, anteriormente, había estado Mark.

—Ah, por eso el nuevo traje—dedujo la pelirosa

—Exacto, vengan por aquí—indico Chagelling.

Jinx se dio cuenta de todo lo que se había perdido de la vida de sus amigos. Supuso que se encontraría con más sorpresas más adelante.

Al ingresar a la sala se encontró con los demás jóvenes titanes. Esta vez los pudo observar bien. Habían cambiado mucho. Nightwing, estaba mucho más alto. Raven tenía en cabello más largo. Chagelling contaba con más físico. Starfire y Cyborg no había cambiado tanto.

Pero lo más impactante fue que su amiga se había casado, tenía un hijo y ella no lo sabía.

Todos tomaron asiento, un silencio incomodo se produjo en la habitación. ¿Por donde empezar?

—Bueno… yo… agh, no sé por donde empezar—dijo finalmente el petirrojo

—Lo sentimos mucho—dijo Raven con la cabeza gacha.

Flash y Jinx se miraron. Ya no importaba, estaban juntos.

—No estamos enojados—comenzó a decir Flash

— ¿Pero cómo? Nosotros los separamos, tomamos decisiones apresuradas, te tomamos por muerta ¿Cómo no están enojados?—dijo Nightwin sorprendido

—No lo hicieron con mala intención, ustedes creyeron que era lo mejor—dijo la pelirosa

—Lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos—continuo Wally agarrando la mano de la joven.

Los titanes suspiraron aliviados. Temían que eso se pusiera mucho peor, y más con los niños ahí. Ah sí, _los niños._

Un llanto de bebé comenzó a escucharse.

—Creo que me perdí de mucho, ¿verdad?—dijo Jinx mirando a la pareja con una sonrisa. Ésta se sonrojo.

—Yo iré a ver a la bebé—dijo Raven corriendo a la puerta.

—Iré contigo—dijo Chagelling rápidamente corriendo detrás de su esposa.

—Pues nosotros también tenemos algo que decirles—comenzó Flash al ver a la pareja regresar con una beba de un año aproximadamente en brazos.

—Pero antes—lo interrumpió su novia— ¿Como se llama esta cosita tan linda?—terminó dirigiéndose a la nena.

—Ella es Jade, saluda, mi vida—dijo Raven con dulzura.

La pequeña tenía un dedo en la boca y se escondía detrás de sus padres. Saludo tímidamente con su mano y luego se volvió a esconder.

Jinx la miro con dulzura. La pequeña era hermosa, tenía los azules oscuros y el cabello violáceo como la madre.

La pelirosa volteó y asintió con su cabeza a Flash para indicarle que fuera a buscar a Amy. Los titanes no entendieron a donde se dirigía el velocista pero todas sus sospechas fueron aclaradas cuando regresa con una nena de unos cinco años en sus brazos. Claro, se generaron otras preguntas que no podía esperar.

Todos estaban con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa, nadie decía nada. La primera en hablar fue Amy.

— ¿Quién es ella?—pregunto la pelirroja señalando a Jade. La pequeña se escondió detrás de sus padres.

—No tengas miedo—dijo acercándose a ella—me llamo Amy, ¿y tú?—se agacho un poco para quedar a su altura.

—Aún no habla, aunque cuidado que muerde—dijo un niño desde las sombras.

—Hum, no tiene dientes, ¿Qué nos haría? ¿Lamernos y ya?—preguntó Amy arrugando la frente.

Mark rió un poco ante este gesto.

—Hola, soy Mark—se presento él acensándose un poco a los demás

—Yo soy Amy.

— ¿Quieres venir a jugar conmigo?—preguntó un poco tímido, Mark

—Claro, y tú ¿quieres venir?—dijo dirigiéndose a Jade.

—Ella me babea los juguetes—reprochó el pequeño.

— ¿Enserio? Mamá, ¿yo hacia eso?—preguntó Amy a su madre. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza. La pelirroja se sonrojo de vergüenza.

Mark le tomo la mano y la llevo hacia su habitación. Jade fue corriendo detrás de ellos.

* * *

><p>En cuanto llegaron al cuarto de Mark, Amy, se detuvo a observarlo mejor. Era rubio, con ojos verde claro. Tenia pecas salpicadas en sus mejillas. Era de una estatura promedio para su edad.<p>

— ¿A qué quieres jugar?

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la sala…<p>

—Así que Amy es su hija…—comenzó a decir Nightwing

Flash y Jinx asintieron con la cabeza, un poco cansados de la misma pregunta por parte de cada titán.

— ¡Eso es maravilloso! —dijo Starfire sin poder disimular si emoción. De repente se tapo la boca y corrió al baño.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—pregunto Chagelling

—No lo sé—dijo Nightwing—a estado con esto desde hace un par de días

Jinx y Raven compartieron miradas cómplices.

—Creo que voy a ver como esta—dijo Jinx incorporándose de su asiento.

—Yo también—la siguió Raven.

Los chicos no entendieron el comportamiento de las chicas así que, como lo harían años atrás, decidieron no prestarle mucha importancia.

—Star…—la llamo Jinx mientras abría la puerta.

Star estaba sentada en el piso del baño al lado de excusado. Se la veía débil y decaída. Se sobresalto al verlas en la puerta.

—Hola amigas—dijo con una sonrisa una tanto forzada.

—Star ¿estas bien?

—Claro que si, Raven. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Estas sentada junto al excusado, momentos antes vomitaste y, según lo que dijo Nirgtwing, esto ah pasado durante varios días—enumeró la pelirosa.

Starfire suspiro.

—Chicas, no sé que me pasa.

—Pues no quiero alarmarte pero creo que…—toda la Torre se vuelve de un tono rojizo.

—Titanes, hay problemas—la voz de Nightwing se escucha por los parlantes—Un robo en el banco principal de Jump City.

Las chicas fueron a la sala principal. Ahí vieron que los que robaban el banco eran la Colmena 5 que estuvo inactiva por años.

_Esto no puede ser coincidencia. _Pensó Jinx.

— ¿Podemos ir?—preguntaron un par de voces agudas desde atrás.

—Claro que no—fue la respuesta inmediata por parte de los padres.

—Pero yo entreno varias veces a la semana—reprocho Mark

—Y yo ya eh ido a una misión antes—agrego Amy

—Sí pero eso no es lo mismo que esto—argumento Gar

—Se quedaran aquí y se acabo la discusión—finalizo Jinx.

Los chicos bajaron la cabeza y al subirlas tenían los ojos más angelicales que les podían salir. Eso tomo a los titanes con la guardia baja.

* * *

><p>Cinco minutos después todos se dirigían hacia el banco. Todos.<p>

—Eso fue cruel—se quejó Chagelling desde el asiento de atrás.

Amy y Mark miraban por la ventana.

—Nos agarraron con la guardia baja—siguió Flash.

—Para que aprendan—susurro Amy

—Exacto—le siguió Mark

Cuando llegaron la Colmena ya se estaba yendo con un buen porcentaje del capital del banco.

—Titanes… y niños—agrego Nigthwing divertido al final. Ellos lo miraron con reproche. — ¡Ataquen!

Amy rápidamente se volvió idéntica a su madre. Mark la miro sorprendido.

—Ojala yo pudiera hacer eso.

Mark creó una esfera de poder del mismo color de sus ojos y la lanzo hacia donde los villanos estaban.

—Nada mal—admitió Amy.

Todos se enfrentaron, ahora los titanes eran más por lo tanto los villanos corrían con clara desventaja. Comenzó el combate.

Los pequeños fueron contra Gizmo. Puso sus grandes extremidades robóticas pero Amy las destruyo con un encantamiento. Mark uso un hechizo dirigido a su tecnología para que se averiara y el niño genio cayó al suelo siendo atrapado por la magia de ambos jóvenes hechiceros.

Poco a poco fueron cayendo ante los poderes y habilidades de nuestros héroes. Aunque había algo que desconocían, los observaban.

Al regresar a la Torre todos estaban muy felices por recordar viejos tiempos. Aunque para Jinx ese suceso había sido aterradoramente familiar. Miró a su hija que jugaba con Mark en la sala. En un momento sintió unos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban por detrás y la llevaba a la terraza.

—Hola—dijo contra su cuello.

—Hola—dijo ella seductoramente.

Él comenzó a besarle el cuello y a ella las piernas se le debilitaban ante esta sensación.

— ¿Hay alguna razón por la cuál me hayas traído aquí?—preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

—Si la hay—dijo él colocándose enfrente de ella. Se arrodillo, Jinx tenía una mirada confundida. Sus rostros brillaban por el resplandor de la luna llena.

—Nicole Diaz—comenzó el pelirrojo— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?—pregunto abriendo una delicada cajita con una anillo.

El rostro de la joven hechicera se ilumino notablemente.

—_Si_—dijo en un susurró casi perceptible— ¡Sí!—repitió lanzándose a los brazos de su amado. Ella miró el anillo que ahora adornaba su mano. Tenía una rosa labrada en plata. Era simplemente perfecto. Lo miró, la Luna llena reflejaba en su rostro y pudo ver la felicidad inmensa albergada en los ojos del pelirrojo. También vio amor. Él la miró. Ella era tan hermosa. Le dolía esa distancia tan pequeña entre ellos, así que no dudo en extinguirla con un beso. No fue un beso apasionado. No. Fue un beso dulce. Un beso que buscaba expresar todo lo que el otro les provocaba. Todo ese huracán de emociones, dulces, que les oprimían el pecho y que tenían que encontrar la forma de hacerlas salir. Un beso en nombre del amor.

—Mamá, papá, estamos en público—dijo Amy tapándose los ojos con una mano y con la otra tapaba los ojos de Mark que no entendía mucho lo que ocurría. La pareja se sonrojo.

—Creo que es momento de volver a casa—se apresuró a decir Wally mirando la hora.

—Es verdad, Amy, despídete de Mark—le ordenó Jinx a su hija.

—Pero mamá…

—Nada de peros—canturreo ella.

Se despidieron de todos pero Star salió por el pasillo de la mano con Nigtwing.

—Amigos, tenemos una noticia que darles—dijo felizmente la extraterrestre.

Todos los miraron impacientes.

—Estoy embarazada—agregó la pelirroja

La sala estallo en aplausos y felicitaciones para la pareja y el futuro bebé.

* * *

><p>Aunque del otro lado del hemisferio, en las cuevas subterráneas de París unos villanos planeaban un plan.<p>

—Así que esos niños parecen ser los hijos de estos héroes—deducía Cerebro.

—Exacto señor—afirmo una mujer.

—Creo que es momento de sacar ventaja de esta información.

—Yo creo que, por una cuestión personal, diría que comencemos con ella—dijo la rusa señalando en la pantalla una niña pequeña con el cabello rosa.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

><p><em>Ya? No puedo creer que ya la termine O.O "Terminar" porque le deje el final abierto, tengo pensaba una secuela pero... no prometo nada, tengo algo escrito y demás pero le falta mucho a esa historia para tener forma. No tiene tanto de romance, aunque si bastante, nuevos personajes y demás pero antes de comentarles sobre esa historia debo finalizar esta. <em>

_Si, lo se, dije que actualizaría pronto pero no se porque no lo hice. Cada vez que me acordaba era en período de examen o durante un viaje. Leyendo una novela en donde la protagonista escribe fanfics me acorde y me decidí a terminar esto de una vez.  
>No se como agradecerles todo el apoyo a los largo del desarrollo de esta historia, es que es impresionante. Es por ustedes que reviso tanto lo que escribo, porque siento que se merecen lo mejor que me pueda salir. Sabrán que ya publique entera esta historia hace tiempo en otro foro, pero a la vez son historias diferentes. Esta está mucho más editada y trabajada, la otra no tanto porque además podía editar el capítulo mas cómodamente y demás.<br>Esta historia es mi orgullo, a pesar de que deja bastante que desear y siento que podría haberla aprovechado más estoy muy feliz con ella. Es extraño, es como que deje una parte de mi en esta historia, en donde mezcle cientos de ideas que poco a poco iban tomando forma en mi cabeza. Estoy muy feliz los personajes... Amy, por favor, díganme que le agarraron tanto cariño como yo. Es un personaje que lleva en mi cabeza demasiado y haberla logrado plasmar me resulta increíble.  
>Jinx y Kid Flash son mi pareja favorita, los adoro, desde el momento el que los vi en ese capítulo. Son perfectos, y la idea de los fanfictions nacieron a partir de todos esos huecos que nos dejaron :(<br>No se que más decir, me emocione u.u Por cierto, escuchen la letra de la canción del título. Siento que refleja muy bien la esencia de la historia :)_

_Los saluda cordialmente, la Hechicera de la Noche :) _


End file.
